Rocking the Playboy Mansion
by TheGreenEyedRioN
Summary: One-shot As the title already gives away, a short story of our favourite girls in a Playboy kind of setting. Bechloe ahead! Also mentiones of Aubrey/Luke and Jesse/Stacie. If your looking for some fun, just try it. I was having fun playing with them.


**Hello there! Don't ask me where this comes from, actually, yeah, I can tell you. Sitting on a train to university I was listening to _Rockstar_ from Nickelback.**

**Should there be anyone out there wanting to fill those gaps in this fanfiction or make a multichapter fiction out of it, feel free to do so, just let me know so I can read it too (and tell those who probably read this about it).**

**This is not proofread due to my lack of time, so be aware that all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the movie or anything related to it.**

**Pairs: Bechloe, Jesse/Stacie, Luke/Aubrey**

**RRRRRRR**

Beca Mitchell, about 7 years ago (age 18):

"Becaw. Becawww! Damn'it girl, where the fuck are you?"

I hear Jesse screaming at the top of his lungs, I just don't want to recognise him. He is a bit annoying most of the time, but you can't really choose your family, right?

Family. My mother died when I was 12 and since I didn't know where my father is or even who he is, I was sent to my mothers best friend. You get the picture now? Yeah, that is Jesse's mum. He's younger than me, only one month but it's something he isn't happy about, never was.

Jesse had a major crush on me until recently, what led to me trying to ignore him even more. However, he is funny and I do love him, like a brother that is. Still, he isn't the brightest and I know he'll never find me on this tree so I call out to him as he passes underneath my branch.

.

"Hey there, stupid. Didn't know you were blind as well."

.

"Shit, you just scared the shit out of me! How is it even possible to climb so high when you're as tiny as you are?"

.

"Ha-fucking-ha. It's called practise." I climb down a few feet and jump the last part. "Tell me why you've been yelling for me like an idiot these last ten minutes?"

.

"So you did here me! I was giving you the benefit of the doubt because you always have your damn headphones on! How come you always do this to me. I'm your brother, well technically. Have some respect." Now he's mopey. Always had problems handling his emotions.

.

"Well, isn't that how siblings should behave? Annoying the other one?"

.

"Yes, but the younger one should annoy the older one, not the other way around!"

.

Now I have him. "Isn't it you that always tells everyone that you're my _big_ brother?"

.

"Get lost." He turns around and starts to leave. "Now I won't tell you that you have a letter from someone claiming to be your aunt." He can be adorable, right.

.

"Okay, then I'll just go read that letter by myself."

And with that I run off.

.

1111111111111111

.

_Dear Beca,_

_._

_I'm sorry for not having contacted you before. The reason behind this is a sad one. We didn't know about your existence up until yesterday when I read my brothers last will. My brother - your father, passed away two weeks ago._

_He was a well known man and has created a company that will be very familiar to you. Since you are his only child his last will was for you to take over once he wouldn't be able to anymore._

_I would understand if you weren't interested after all these years, but I hope you will accept. He may not have been the best brother or father, but I would like to meet you, as you are a part of my family._

_._

_Please do contact me and let me know of your decision._

_Regards, _

_Barbra Hefner._

_._

11111111111

.

Beca Mitchell, two years ago (age 23):

I will never forget that day. It turned my life upside down. The news went head over heels to get the story of the year. Beca Mitchell, the unknown child of Hugh Hefner was taking over his business and the mansion, _The Playboy Mansion_.

It soon turned out that I wasn't made for owning a _newspaper_ but at least I was good at chosing the playmates. The ratings went up when I realised Jesse was made to be a chief editor. So between me and Jesse we run the business and I got closer to my aunt who turned out to be a very entertaining old lady.

With the money and fame that came with my newly found out heritage and my DJing skills that I had developed over the years, my dream of producing music came true.

_Playgirl Records_. My own little piece of heaven.

.

I've set myself a goal for the future. First, I need to get this business back on track, then I'll try to live my dreams and produce music. That would only leave the last piece of my plans to be fulfilled.

_Find my perfect match._

_._

_._

.

The downside of living under one roof with a bunch of hot girls is, well, my reputation of being a womaniser. Bluntly said, I'm not. I shy away whenever I have to do more than being at a photo shooting. So after 5 years of living every mans dream, I've never done anything more than stare at my housemates. Jesse's confidence got a boost at least because all of the girls love his attitude.

One would think he's the real Hefner here, not me.

But since the newspapers can't see what happens inside of this mansion (No TV Show anymore, that was not acceptable for me) I am called the new Hefner. So much to good recherché.

.

11111111111

.

"Beca, we still need photos and a theme for the anniversary edition. 5 years of us being in charge. Do you know of something extraordinary we could do?"

Jesse hasn't left the topic to rest for the last month and it's still 2 months before it's due to. I have over 200 files of suitable models on my laptop, trying to find something fresh and new isn't easy. I was thinking about photos with _of course_ naked women and maybe something music influenced since we have 2 successful branches now.

.

"Jesse, I told you that your gonna be the first to know. Now move, I need to get to Luke and check the pictures we took last week."

.

"Oh, the one of that Stacie girl? One day she'll be one of the top playmates, believe me."

.

11111111111

.

"Tell me they're good, Luke." I'm already stressed by this day and I still have a photo shoot to supervise later and my new record to work on.

.

"Beccy, with you and me working in a team they're always fabulous."

He always puts on thick but he's right. We're a perfect team. I check every photo for a good while before nodding approvingly. We really did an amazing job and Jesse is right, I will sent an invitation to Stacie to move into the Playboy Mansion.

.

"So, how's Aubrey doing?"

Aubrey has been the most famous of our Playmates over the last 4 years. I was the one who found her, at a karaoke bar, actually. She was fit so I gave her an invite to audition for us. The best decision I made so far.

Right now she's taking a pause to give birth to her first child and Luke happens to be the daddy. They fell in love the first time they saw each other and I promised her that she can come back to business whenever she wants to.

.

"Good, actually. 6Th month by now. I'm so happy. We're both happy."

He looks so proud.

.

"Make that three."

.

11111111111

.

I'm on my way to the main shower, a room that is as big as our old living room was and all that's in it is a big shower an a tub. Of course it's as expansive as it looks and the theme of the room is a jungle. Palm trees, everywhere.

.

The model is a newbie, her previous shots has been for shopping catalogues, mostly summer clothes and bikinis. I stumbled upon one of her pictures while looking for a gift for one of the playmates birthday. Something about her captivated me, so next thing I know is I'm talking to the editor of the catalogue, asking for her file.

.

She accepted to come for this shooting and we try if she fits. Not everyone is made to pose naked, believe me, and most newbies give you a damn hard time, feeling uncomfortable being naked and surrounded by cameras and strangers. I get that, I would never, ever want to pose naked, but they know what they sign up for this.

To help the situation I asked Tom to shoot the photos, he has this aura of gayness that surrounds him and most girls find that comforting.

.

As I enter the room I see Tom already waiting for me and next to him is the gorgeous redhead I hired. By the time I'm close enough to address them I notice her bright blue eyes. Somehow the air is knocked out of my lungs immediately. She's beautiful, the photos in that stupid catalogue didn't do her justice, not at all. Tom is a good photographer, but I should have chosen Luke. He would have taken the best shots, shots that would have done her the justice she deserves.

.

"Err, hey. I'm Beca and you've already met Tom, I guess." At least I'm still acting like a professional.

.

"Hiya, I'm Chloe. And yes, we just talked about you, actually. I didn't know I would have the honor of meeting you myself."

She's so...happy, no that is an understatement. Maybe that's her way of expressing her nervousness.

.

"I tend to supervise most of the shootings myself. We put up a curtain over there, if you want to go undress there-"

.

"Oh, no need to. You'll get to see me naked either way."

And with that she just starts to undress right in front of me. No one does that, ever. The act of undressing is the most embarrassing one for most people, even more embarrassing than the state of being naked in front of others.

.

I feel my body temperature rise and hastily close my eyes. Something about her is different, if that is a good thing I still have to decide.

"All done." With that I open my eyes. Bad move, deep inside I knew that she would be standing very naked in front of me. "Oh, yeah. I'm pretty confident about..." She gestures towards her body with her hands. "...all this."

.

"You should be."

.

11111111111

.

I still can't believe what a catch I made. Chloe Beale is the perfect addition to our playmates. She seems like she's made for this job. We had a wonderful atmosphere at the shooting, always laughing and making fun.

That's when I got an idea. I asked Chloe if she would be up to another shoot today and she immediately agreed, stating that this was so much fun. I called Luke over to my record studio and he couldn't believe that I would let someone besides the needed musicians in.

.

We did a a whole 3 hour shoot. A naked Chloe in the recording room, a naked Chloe standing bent over the buttons of my editing booth, wearing my prescious headphones. I can't seem to shake the feeling, that this was a bad idea. Surely I will forever see Chloe naked in my piece of heaven, even if she wasn't present. And I sure will think of other _buttons _when doing my work.

.

However, it was a blast, again. She's just so natural and talented and funny and...perfect. I think now I finally have something to present to Jesse. He will be thrilled, me thinks. This will become a whole collection, girls with instruments, iPods, dancing, singing. Everything.

.

"So, did I do okay?" She's not really asking, she knows. She's still standing in front of me naked as the day she was born. I bet she was a cute baby.

.

"I can't think clearly until you cover your junk." True. Something about her makes me feel all giddy.

.

"Sure, just a second." With that she just starts to dress herself and this time I can't look away. She's just too captivating. "Okay, so how about we start the smalltalk now."

.

"Actually, I'm a very quiet person." That, I am.

.

"That's not what the media says about you." She give me a suggestive look. "But they're not always right. So can I count on being hired again or should I-"

.

"I think you should pack your stuff."

.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I'm too outgoing, I know. Really, I've always been that way. If it was something I said-"

.

"Chloe, calm down."

.

"I'm so so sorry, I could try to be a bit more modest if that's what you like-"

.

"Chloe. Chloe!" She's still rambling on and on. "Chloe, shut up!"

.

Finally. I just learned to never let her start to ramble.

"Pack your stuff, you're invited into the Playboy Mansion. If you want, that is. I can show you the rooms to choose from if you'd like."

.

"Oh my god, are you being serious? Like for real?"

.

11111111111

.

I was being serious, Chloe of course accepted immediately. Jesse wasn't that happy, normally we first talk about something like that but I couldn't wait. He would learn that this was the only right decision. We made a tour through the Mansion and I showed her every room available. She chose the smallest one. The one directly opposite to mine. I have the nagging feeling that it was a reason for choosing it.

Two days later and she's in her room, decorating it. Tonight we'll have a welcome party, both for her and Stacie, our newest additions to the house. At least Jesse was happy with that decision. He has a thing for Stacie, me thinks. We'll see, Stacie isn't a relationship kind of person, but then again, Jesse hasn't been either the last couple of years.

Another thing, Jesse loved my idea for the anniversary edition. We decided to add a variety of different girls and I already have some in mind. Not too long ago I recorded a girl band, called _The Bellas_. They're a group of 6 very different girls, Lily, an asian girl with a talent for beat-boxing, Ashley and Jessica, amazing guitarists, CR, black girl with a lot of power behind her drums, Denise, CR's girlfriend and the piano player. And then there is the mystery of Fat Amy, tasmanian girl – or devil, front singer and hilarious person.

They're so different but work together wonderfully. If I could get them to pose for the shoot that would be a great win. And they could get the publicity they need for a breakthrough. I'll contact them tomorrow.

.

11111111111

.

_We're gonna be fast friends. We're gonna be fast friends. We're gonna be fast friends._

That's all I can think about. She said it to me tonight, right before shaking and slapping her ass, running off to dance with the other Bunnies.

_We're gonna be fast friends. We're gonna be fast friends. We're gonna be fast friends._

She said it right into my face, her lips, god, they were nearly touching mine.

She'll be the death of me. What in the world has possed me to invite her into my home?

.

11111111111

.

Beca Mitchell, one year ago (age 24):

This has been one hell of a year. Don't ask me how many times Chloe managed to barge into my shower over this last 12 months. It turned out that she's afraid of thunderstorms and I think we never had more of them. This of course resulted into her slipping into my bed, every time. Sometimes I wasn't even sure there was a thunderstorm passing by.

.

The first time I gave into my desire was about two months ago. Since then we were constantly making love, in the showers, in the tub and even in my record booth.

I don't know what made her be so attracted to me but somehow we hit it off right from the start. When exactly I fell in love with her, I can't tell. I haven't told her yet and she didn't mention anything. Maybe I'm just a fling or an affair. Whatever it is we have going right now, it works. It's fun and uncomplicated. Technically, we behave more like a couple than everyone else, even more so than Jesse and Stacie, who actually manage to have a relationship. Somewhere along they made an agreement about an open sex life.

.

.

The anniversary edition was the most sold one, ever. Since then, _The Bellas _are the band everyone talks about and even I am in the news frequently. The record studio is overflowing with mails, everyone wanting to be recorded by Beca Mitchell.

Aubrey had a whole article in the edition as well, showing off her belly proudly. She and Luke wrote about the tasks of becoming a parent and they're doing pretty good so far. Kennedy Rebecca Posen, partly named after her godmother is the cutest baby I've ever seen. Luke and his family are living next door, having a good life.

.

Everything seems to have worked out perfectly, right?

All I need to complete my dreams is to make Chloe mine, officially. So this is my task for the next year.

Beca over and out.

**RRRRRRR**

**To those who may read Stepmonster 2point0, I'll continue with it soon. Just needed this to get over writers block.**

**Hope you enjoyed yourself!**


End file.
